


A Game of Memories

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alludes to many deaths, And it ends on a semi-happy note, Between the four of them they get enough sleep for one (1) functioning person, Everyone has very little sleep, F/M, I mention other characters but they aren't important, Lost friends find each other, Mimi and Jyo have kids cause why not, This is a vaguely HS related Digimon Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Once they were called to play a game. Now they face the consequences. Can they keep a promise made or was it all for naught?





	A Game of Memories

"No matter what happens when we walk through this door, promise me that you will find me."

The two stared at each other, the distance large between them but the blonde nods, straightening his shoulders and turning his head towards the door.

Scattered, their friends shiver. Scars and fears plain. They had to hurry, before the world around them crumbled. Before everything was gone.

"No matter what, we find each other." The blonde responds and the brown haired teenager sighs in relief when they get answers, scattered as they were, back from their friends. They would be able to find each other, regardless of what was to come.

Of that, they were sure.

****

He jolts awake in bed, scrambling to pull sheets that were choking him.

Night after night, he dreamed of a time where he died. Other figures flashed through his mind. People that he once knew the names of. Faces that made sense. Spirits that helped them transverse a dangerous world. There had been six of them. Six teenagers that had been pulled into a world that they could not survive.

He takes a breath, trying to steady his beating heart. Glancing at the clock, he reads the time and groans. Only three in the morning, too early to truly give up on sleeping, but he knew with the dream fresh in his mind, sleep would not come easy to him.

He gets up, glancing at the messy sheets before traipsing to his living room in the small apartment. He sat down on the couch, opening his laptop and sparing a glance at his cat.

"It's too early for this Gabu," he said, reaching out and stroking the white and black striped cat fondly. "But it seems as if we'll get to see the sun rise again."

The cat turned blue eyes to the man, blinking slowly and tipping its head before meowing and lowering its head once more.

He checked his phone, left on the table the night before. Seeing no new messages, he turns his attention to the laptop, logging into his email and frowning at the alert.

He clicked on it, following the link to the message board he had subscribed to nearly three weeks ago, in a nearly forgotten part of the internet.

_Hello LoneWolf,_

_I'm SkullHead. Like you, I've had dreams of dying, nearly as often as you, if what you post is true. As a child, I thought the dreams would come true. I dreaded the day I would see the teenagers in my dreams. I never wanted to meet them in real life. But, as I passed the age I was in the dreams, I began to question what they were._

_I searched the internet, scoured what I could find on reincarnation. Which lead me to this board. Most of the boards were locked. People seeking out those long lost lovers. But, your title caught my interest. I have never read another post that I resonated with so much. The descriptions you posted of the other world..._

_It sent shivers down my spine._

_I work the night shift at my job, but perhaps we could meet up for coffee, if you are in the Odaiba area as early as six. I do mean a.m. that is! Hah... I have a sibling that I care for and need to be home by eight am most days._

_Looking forward to the past,_

_SkullHead_

He reads through the message several more times, leaning back and letting out a low whistle. When he had signed up for the board and posted his message, he hadn't expected anyone to actually respond. As it was, he had only three views total on the board.

_SkullHead,_

_I'd be able to meet up either today or tomorrow. Today being the eighth. I didn't think that anyone would have responded to my post. To be completely honest, I've been trying to fit puzzle pieces together for years. I'm tired of struggling to understand something that I don't have all the pieces to._

_Is there a place in mind?_

_LoneWolf_

He sends the message, opening another tab in hopes of finding something to lull himself back to sleep.

As he looks, the dreams tug at him, demanding him to pay attention and he dozes, laptop still on in front of him.

****

"It's all quiet out there."

The young man sets his keys down, startling the woman at the reception desk.

"Long night?" He asks, arching an eyebrow.

"You know how it goes Taichi," she says with a laugh. "It's always a long night when you're on night shift. I'll be heading back to days soon. You'll get the old Mrs. Dremen back."

Taichi grimaces, shaking his head. "That's the last thing I want. She's always so grouchy. It's been peaceful with you around, I will say."

"I can see why people like the night shifts. The additional money is nice as well. But, my little ones at home are tired of listening to 'Mommy needs to sleep now' when they wake up." The woman laughs, the sound causing Taichi to nearly shudder.

"How are you and Jyo doing?" Taichi asks, leaning against the desk.

"He's doing well! Moving up in the hospital. I think he enjoys being a nurse. He has such wonderful bedside manner. He almost seems nervous to finish his studying and become a full doctor. Of course, I think he'll do wonderful."

"That's good to hear Mimi," Taichi said with a nod. "Lily's what, three?"

"Her and Rose will be five next month. You really have been on night shift too long." Mimi says, smiling at him. "Ren just turned three about four months ago?"

"Three kids at twenty four Mimi," Taichi grinned, ducking as Mimi puffed out her cheeks.

"And how's your sister doing?" She retorted.

Taichi glances up from his phone, frowning. "Better than she has been," he said after a moment. "She turned sixteen recently."

"And you're nineteen." Mimi says and Taichi heaved a sigh.

"There's a lot of things that I wish we could have changed, but it works out." He tapped on the notification, scanning through the message and raising an eyebrow.

"You have that look on your face." Mimi observed as Taichi leaned on her desk.

"I don't have a look," Taichi protested, not looking up from his phone as he typed.

_LoneWolf,_

_Let's meet up today then. I'll be at the coffee shop near the TV station. Want to meet at six?_

_SkullHead_

"The look that says you're planning something that you shouldn't be." Mimi responded, tapping a finger against the wood. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything." Taichi says, dragging his eyes away from his phone. He set it down on the desk before finding the words to respond to Mimi. "You'll have to remind me to stop by and say hi to the twins for their birthday."

"Or I can invite you and Hikari to the party." Mimi offers. "It's been a rough year,"

"I know that," he grunts. "The dreams only got worse after everything that happened."

"Are you not sleeping again?" Mimi frowned, taking Taichi in. The dark circles, the disheveled clothes, the messier than usual hair.

"It's been three days. I should be able to get some sleep today before my next shift." He sets his phone down, stretching and cracking his back. "And how are your dreams, Mrs. Kido?"

Mimi sighed, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair. "I suppose they're about the same. Not as...disturbing as your dreams, I suppose." She said finally. "Have you thought about seeing a therapist?"

"I've thought about it," he agreed. "Hikari is doing well with the therapist she's seeing. I just, don't have the time, ya know?"

"If you haven't been sleeping, then you have plenty of time to go see a therapist." Mimi protested. "You look like shit Taichi."

"I know," he sighed. "I'll get sleep tomorrow,"

"Try again," Mimi suggests.

"Today?" He offers, staring at her innocently.

"You're nineteen. You're running yourself ragged. Take some vacation days, spend some time with your sister. Enjoy the break that is coming up with her. Do something fun." Mimi suggests.

"Last time when I tried to sleep, all I saw was blood." Taichi said, shaking his head. "I felt lost when I woke up. I couldn't place where I was. I wanted a weapon, and I nearly jumped my sister when she came to check on me. Heard me screaming something. I... Told her it was a nightmare. She gave me the look, you know the one that Hikari likes to make? Yeah, that." He says when Mimi raises her eyebrow.

"Are you going home to sleep now?" She asked, voice pointed.

"No, I have someone I'm meeting with at six." Taichi said, picking his phone up and seeing the response that LoneWolf had typed out, agreeing to meeting so early in the morning. "I'll try and get sleep after that."

"You can always get over the counter medication that could put you to sleep." She suggested and Taichi shakes his head, holding up his phone.

"I need to be able to be reached." He leans over, using the phone upside down to punch out.

"You could have walked around." Mimi commented.

"That was more fun. Tell Jyo I say hello. He'll make a fine doctor, he just has to trust himself." Taichi waved as he heads towards the door, heart skipping a beat. It was five thirty, time enough to get to the coffee shop. He shifted through the memories, pulling up the faces of those friends that he hadn't found yet and wondered which one would be on the other side.

****

"Yamato?"

"Hey Takeru, I wanted to call and see how you were doing." The blonde says, adjusting his grip on the cell phone.

"Have you not been sleeping again?" The younger boy on the line complained and Yamato sighs.

"You caught me. Aren't you up this early anyway before you head to basketball practice?" Yamato inquired, glancing at his phone to check the time. It was only five thirty, he still had thirty minutes before he had to be at the coffee shop. For now, he could take the nervous wandering of nearly empty streets.

"Yeah, mostly. I'm about to head out. Did something happen last night?" Takeru asks.

"Just couldn't sleep," Yamato responds quietly. "Took a walk to clear my head. Thought that I hadn't called you in a while. How have you been?"

"I've been good. My team made it to nationals. We have a game at the end of the week. You should try and make it, if you aren't busy."

"Friday night?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, Friday night," Takeru confirms. "It's the last game of the season. Do you think my big brother will be able to make it out to watch me?"

"I'll save the date. Message me the details and I'll be sure to be there." Yamato promises. The two of them talk for several more minutes before Takeru has to go. Yamato smiles, getting one last promise to get the information for the game and making one more promise to be there. Not even five minutes later, he received the message from his brother.

He glanced at the time on his phone, pulling up the message that SkullHead had sent. He double checked the address and headed towards the TV station, watching it grow closer as he walked.

"Pretty fancy, isn't it?"

Yamato glanced towards the speaker, taking in the browned haired man that could have passed for early twenties. He nods in response, hands shoved in his pockets.

"You look like you're waiting for something." The man says, catching Yamato's attention. He turns, taking him in before nodding.

"I'm meeting with an acquaintance this morning." He explained. "Funny thing is, I believe we forgot to exchange what we looked like."

"Going to be pretty hard to find. I mean, look at all these people." The man says, gesturing to the empty streets. Yamato chuckles, glancing at the coffee shop that had one board looking server sitting behind the register.

"Don't suppose you're SkullHead?" He asks, the man shooting him a grin.

"I would be the one. LoneWolf I take it?" He says, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, you're welcome to call me Yamato though." He says, taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"Taichi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He says and they walk into the coffee shop.

"Pardon me saying this, but you look like shit." Yamato says as the two of them made their way to the counter.

"I just got off work," Taichi says with a shrug. "Like I said, I work night shifts. They aren't great hours, but the job pays better than day shifts. I have some pretty neat coworkers. I don't get to see a lot of them since they mostly work the day shift. But, I got to see a great friend the last couple of weeks."

"Sounds like you don't get out much." Yamato jokes. Taichi orders first and Yamato watches him, feeling his breath catch. The face of a teenager, brown eyes meeting blue. Promises exchanged and a door standing before them.

"Nah, I don't need to get out much." Taichi says with a shake of his head. "I was a soccer star when I was in school. That was enough fanfare. Staying home and working is much more my speed these days."

"Okay, you sound like my father." Yamato decides, placing his order and the two of them walk to a table, the cafe feeling strangely silent and large around them.

"Is that a bad thing?" Taichi asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you didn't just get off work and it's not even six yet. Most people your age would be fast asleep."

"There hasn't been a decent night of sleep for me since I was four." Yamato retorts.

"Dreams?" Taichi asked, suddenly growing interested in the conversation.

"More like nightmares," Yamato responds, voice soft.

"You mentioned six teenagers that got sucked into a world..." Taichi begins.

"Yeah, there were six of us. We were randomly chosen to be part of...I like to think of it as a game. This game forced us to do things that we wouldn't have to have done. The six of us, we had met through school activities, mostly. We had all signed up to go to camp. When we got to the other world, we were given a task. When the game..."

"Or die," Taichi says quietly. "Yeah, I have those dreams too. When I was younger, I didn't think much of them. Then, as I got older, I started writing down everything I could recall from those dreams. I got notebooks upon notebooks detailing how many different ways someone could die and be brought back because it wasn't the right way to die in the game's eyes. When we finally got to the end..." He paused, tipping his head. "I don't know what happened. I remember a promise made..."

"No matter what happens when we walk through this door, promise me that you will find me." Yamato recalls quietly. "I can remember promising that I would. I walked through the door...and I remember being two or three. I didn't have the words to describe the nightmares. My parents had another child. When we were older, my mother...she nearly seemed broken, put on edge by a child that couldn't-or was unwilling-to sleep through the night. She and my father eventually ended up splitting and my brother went with her. The nightmares continued. Dad was actually a great help."

"The six of us, we're connected through a fate that can't be explained." Taichi says, staring at Yamato. His eyes glittered as Yamato began to look away.

"I'm glad to be able to keep my promise, Taichi." Yamato says, nearly jumping when his name is called for his order. Taichi laughs, Yamato collecting both of their drinks and debating briefly if dumping it on Taichi would be justified. He sets it before the younger man, sitting with a sigh.

"I'm nineteen," he says, Yamato frowning.

"I can see the question in your eyes. You keep trying to guess how old I am. Which leaves the question, how old are you?"

"Twenty," Yamato responds, grinning. "And the others, if you've found them?"

"Mimi and Jyo, they're married with three kids. Mimi works at the same place as I do, albeit during the days. Jyo is a doctor,"

"Of course," Yamato says.

"I haven't met Sora or Koushiro yet. But, they're out there." Taichi says. "And we'll find them."

"Of course," Yamato responds, growing serious. "No matter what happened after we finished our goals, we will find the others." He promises.

"Yeah, we will." Taichi says, the seriousness in his eyes fading as the two begin to talk about anything and everything they could think of in the window of time they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot that came to me while I was trying to work on other stuff. I really enjoy Homestuck and Digimon. And seeing a very nice combination of the two would be exciting. As of now, I have not found any and this isn't that great.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This was not edited beyond punctuation and checking the spelling.
> 
> I am also trying to get Wings of Destruction finished, I promise. :o(


End file.
